The Legendary Twin Manslayers
by Lady Kaela
Summary: Who would have known that Kenshin had a twin. How does she know Sano. Is she a man-slayer that will kill anything in her way? Well read and find out. A/N I suck at summaries. My stories are better then my summaries. ^_^
1. Who is that girl?

I just had to do this story. It's like "Inuyasha's secret sister". I hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Battousai, the man-slayer don't walk away from me. I am the one who will kill you." As she turned around and took her hood off he noticed that he was not a he but a girl.  
  
"Your brave if you think you can kill me and one more thing I'm not Battousai, I'm Battousa, Battousai's twin sister."  
  
"You...........your not B.....Battousai?"  
  
She could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
"That is correct. Like I said I'm his twin sister."  
  
Like her brother, she to had a cross scar but it was on her right cheek not her left. She also has a star-shape scar on her left shoulder.  
  
"If you do not wish to die, I suggest you run."  
  
He started to run as fast as he could but it was to late, she had her sword in her hand and she killed him with no problem.  
  
"What a waste of my time. I guess my brother is still alive after all." With that said she was gone.  
  
~At the judo~ "There was another killing last night. They say it is Battausa. Do you know this man-slayer, Kenshin?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"People say that, Battausa, has a cross scar on her right cheek and a star- shape scar on his left shoulder." said Sano.  
  
"Yes, I do know Battausa because she is my sister." "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled in surprise.  
  
"You mean to tell me that Battausa is a girl?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Yes because it is true, that it is. Battausa is my identical twin."  
  
"But how can she be your identical twin if she is a girl?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that she is my identical twin sister."  
  
~Back with Battousa~  
  
'So my dear brother is alive. I will have to find brother, Battousai.' *evil grin* She looked down on the town of Kyoto.  
  
~The next day~  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but can you tell me where I can find Kenshin Himura?"  
  
"Yes, I can take you to where he is staying if you like."  
  
"Oh, would you be so kind to do that? Thank you."  
  
"I have to go by the judo any ways so its no problem."  
  
~A few minutes later~  
  
"Here we are. You should be able to find Kenshin Himura inside."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"No problem, miss." 'That young lady must be a friend of Mr. Himura. Who was she? I didn't even get a chance to get a look at her face.' thought the man as he walked away.  
  
'Who all are in there, Stars?' talking mentally to her pet tiger. Stars was a very big, very beautiful white tiger.  
  
'Just your brother, a little boy, two little girls, a young lady, and..........  
  
'And who, Stars?'  
  
'Sano'  
  
'I see. That would mean that Kenshin and Sano are friends.'  
  
'Yes that seems to be the case.'  
  
'Shall we?'  
  
'Lets'  
  
~A few seconds later~  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
"Yes. Can I help you?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Yes maybe you can. Is there a Kenshin Himura here? I was told that he was staying here."  
  
"Oh yes. Kenshin is here. Just one moment."  
  
~In another room~  
  
"Kenshin, there is someone here to see you."  
  
"Oh. Who is it?"  
  
"I don't know but she seems really nice. But her eyes show evil in them. Like yours did when you were......."  
  
"Oh well then, I will have to be careful then, that I will. Please everyone stay in here."  
  
~Back at the gate~  
  
"Well hello. Was you looking for me?"  
  
"Yes dear brother, I was."  
  
"K.........Kaela? Is it really you, dear sister?"  
  
"I thought you would have forgot about me. Its been so long. What has it been 15 years? The last time we were together, we killed what 10 or 20 million people. Lets go out and have some fun." *evil grin*  
  
"I don't kill anymore. I protect those who need it."  
  
"Oh. I didn't mean it like that, dear brother."  
  
"Oh. I see that you are still killing."  
  
"Now and then."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Why don't we camp out under the stars tonight? Like old times."  
  
"Yes that sounds like fun."  
  
"You think your girlfriend will let you? *laughs*" Keshin was so confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The young lady that told you that I was here."  
  
"Miss Kaoru? No she is not my girlfriend, she is just a friend."  
  
"Come on lets go."  
  
"I have to tell everyone that we're going to camp out."  
  
"Okay. I'll wait right here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
~Back in the other room~  
  
"What do you think their talking about?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Who knows. Just let them be." said Sano.  
  
"Your calm. Are you sure everything is all right?"  
  
"I just am thats all."  
  
Just then Kenshin opened the and said "Kaela and I are going to camp out and catch up."  
  
"Are you sure she is safe?"  
  
"Don't worry, Miss Kaoru. I have known Kaela all my life."  
  
'I can't let them know that she is Battousa.'  
  
"Okay. Have fun. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, Kaela, has everything we need."  
  
"We will see you tomorrow." "Bye."  
  
"Hey, Kenshin, are you sure that she is safe?"  
  
"Yes, that I am." With that said Kenshin left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm going to leave you hanging until next chapter. Cya. 


	2. Friend or Manslayer

Hi everyone. Hope you liked last chapter. Email me if you want me to add something to my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any charcter of Rurouni Kenshin but I do own Kaela.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is fun, isn't it, Kenshin?" asked Kaela as she looked up at the stars.  
  
"Yes, that it is." Kenshin said smiling.  
  
"Just like old times. Remember the last time we camped out?"  
  
"Yes. It was a peaceful night just like tonight."  
  
Kenshin notices that Kaela is starting to sing.  
  
"What is it that you are singing?"  
  
"Oh. I didn't think that you could hear me. Its a song I know. I don't know where I heard it and I didn't learn it from anyone"  
  
"Oh. Its a beautiful song, just like you."  
  
The fire started to go out as they both got ready for bed.  
  
"Kenshin? How many friends do you have now?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just a feeling."  
  
"Oh. Lets see I have about 8. I think that is right."  
  
"Oh." You could tell that she was sad but Kenshin said nothing.  
  
"Lets get some sleep." Kenshin noticed that Kaela was already asleep.  
  
~In their dream~  
  
Two shadowy figures sit on horses. One horse was soild black and the other was soild white. The figures sat and looked at they have done. Thousands of bodies lay on the ground.  
  
"They should have listened to us, that they should."  
  
"Oh yes, dear brother, they should have." As the two started to laugh an evil laugh when someone behind them caught their attenion.  
  
"Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Why don't you turn around and find out?"  
  
"I would watch your mouth if I was you."  
  
"You must not know who we are, if you think you can take us on."  
  
"Who said I was alone?"  
  
Turning around, the two figures seen a army ready to kill them.  
  
"Now get off of those horses."  
  
Getting off the horses the two stood waiting to attack.  
  
"DIE MAN-SLAYERS"  
  
"Not today." With that said everyone before them was dead in a flash.  
  
"That was to easy, dear sister."  
  
"Yes, dear brother, it was." As soon as everyone was dead the two man- slayers got back on their horses and rode off into the darkness.  
  
Kenshin awoke in a cold sweat. 'It was just a dream about the past. Why did we have to kill all those people?'  
  
Kenshin looked at his sister. 'Why is she smiling? Is she having the same dream? She loves to kill everyone in her path. Maybe we were born to kill? What am I saying? I better get some sleep.'  
  
~The next morning~  
  
"Morning sleepy-head."  
  
"Huh? Morning? *yawn* What is for breakfast, Kaela?"  
  
"Some riceballs. I hope you still like my riceballs."  
  
"I haven't had any of your riceballs in a long time."  
  
Smiling at her brother gave him a riceball.  
  
"When we finish here lets go back to the judo."  
  
"Okay. I would love to meet your friends."  
  
'Stars, make sure Sano is gone be the time we get there.'  
  
'Very well, Kaela.'  
  
As they walked back to the judo, they over-heard people talking.  
  
"Look at them. They cannot be human."  
  
"Never in my life have I seen a boy and girl look alike."  
  
"Don't listen to them, dear sister."  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
'If they don't stop talking about us,I will have to kill them all.'*evil grin*  
  
"Here we are."  
  
~Inside the judo~  
  
"When do you think Kenshin and that girl will be back?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"Who knows?" said Sano.  
  
"Hey, Sano. Find me if you can, wimp." said a strange voice.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Come and find me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll leave you there for now. Cya later. 


	3. What's going on?

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. My story will make more sense at the last chapter and like I said before if you have any ideas just email me. This chapter will take place about a day after they returned to the doju.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenshin. Are you okay? You have been acting weird since you and Kaela returned from your camp out." said Kaoru.  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking about the past, that I am."  
  
"Has anyone seen Sano around lately?" asked Yahiko.  
  
"No. That's unlike him." said a worried Kaoru.  
  
"I'll go look for him." said Kenshin, "It will get my mind off the past."  
  
~Outside the doju~  
  
When Kenshin exited the doju there was a solid black horse waiting for him.  
  
"What are you doing here my friend?"  
  
'Did you forget that your telepathic? Oh never mind. I'm here waiting on you. Kaela, has something to tell you?"  
  
'Yes I might have forgot. If, Kaela, has something to ask me then lets go.'  
  
As Kenshin got up onto the black stallion took off.  
  
~Somewhere outside of town~  
  
"Hello Kenshin."  
  
"I heard you have something to ask me. I have something to do so please hurry up."  
  
"Have you felt like you don't belong here, that you belong somewhere else?"  
  
"Yes I have but why do you ask?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I won't have the next chapters up until August. By the time August comes I will have like 5 or 6 done. Please email me if you have any ideas. Thanks. Please review I can't wait to see what you think. Well cya around. 


	4. Sano in love?

Hey everyone. Its been a while. Oh well I'm back now. And here is chapter 4. ^_^ Hope ya like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Time:

~Somewhere outside of town~  
  
"Hello Kenshin."  
  
"I heard you have something to ask me. I have something to do so please hurry up."  
  
"Have you felt like you don't belong here, that you belong somewhere else?"  
  
"Yes I have but why do you ask?"  
  


Chapter 4:

"I'll answer that another time, dear brother." Kaela said as she climbed onto a solid white horse.

"Dear sister, where are you off to this time?" asked Kenshin as he watched his sister.

"I'm not sure."

"You should be careful, that you should."

"Yes, brother, I will." with that said Kaela rode off.

~A few miles away~

"Show yourself already." yelled Sano getting very annoyed.

"Why should I? My master wants to see you again so you must stay." said a strange voice very happy to see that he is annoyed.

"Again? So I know your master."

Laughing, Kaela slowly rode into the valley where Sano was. She had her face covered so he couldn't see her face but he did see a little star hanging from her sword.

"You're Battousa, are you not?" asked Sano ready for a fight.

"Oh Sano, you know you can't beat me." She said in the sweetest voice.

"Kaela?"

"Right." Kaela said cheerfully as she pulled her hood off her head then jumped off her horse.

Sano happy to see her, ran over to her and hugged her.

"Missed me, huh?"

"I've dreamed of this day for so long."

Smiling she pulls away from his hug and walked over to the middle of the valley. "Stars, you have done your job well."

Sano turns around to look at some trees behind him when he heard a growl. When he figured out where the growl came from he seen a white tiger. "Kaela stay behind me."

Kaela turned around and just smiled. "No need for that, Sano. Stars come here."

Sano just looked at her confused. She just laughed at him. "Go on home, Stars."

Stars just bowed her head and ran off. Sano was even more confused. Kaela couldn't help but laugh at him. "That's not funny" he mumbled. 

"I'm sorry, Sano." Kaela said trying to stop laughing.

"Its okay. Wait. Was it you that came to the doju?"

"What doju?" said Kaela and acting like she was confused.

"I guess not."

__

'Oh yes, Sano, I was at the doju but you wont know about that' Kaela said to herself smiling.

"Kaela?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to leave again?"

Kaela was shocked that he remembered her leaving. She looked away so he couldn't see the tears coming into her eyes. "I have to, Sano."

"I understand. Would it be okay if I came with you?"

Kaela slowly shakes her head. "I wish you could but you can't."

"Why?"

"You just can't." Kaela sounded mad when she said that. She walked over to her horse and climbed on his back. "Good bye, Sano. I'm doing this for your own good." with that said she rode off.

"Good bye, my love." Sano said as he turned to go back to the doju.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm gonna leave ya there. Sorry but I'm having a writers block. A lil help needed. Email me with your ideas. Well cya around.


End file.
